leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Skill usage * can stay in lane very long since he is manaless and his allows him to constantly regenerate health. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage base on monster's HP, so can jungle effectively. * Because makes a distinctive splat noise and returns health when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. * Since also gives you crowd control reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against crowd control heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with to make crowd control very ineffective against . * A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. Force enemies to chase you across the map in their attempt to finish you off, if you can- sadism's speed boost combined with the cc reduction of makes taking out Mundo frustratingly difficult. * After you reach level 6, you should rarely have to leave your lane. Although abilities use health, his has a fairly short cooldown so you can regain lost health about once every minute. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low health opponents who wait for you to resurrect. * Due to a tendency for many players to counteract Dr. Mundo's health regeneration with , taking as a summoner spell might seem like a good choice; however, it does not actually remove the healing debuff, only the DoT. It does combine well with to cause strong crowd control resistance, though. * , , and make an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. * Since is a regeneration buff and not a heal it will give you the most survivability if activated right before you take major damage. Keep in mind the regeneration speed relies upon a percentage of your maximum health, so stack up for the fastest regeneration possible! Build usage * is a very effective item for Mundo due to its 20% boost to regenerative effects, cooldown reduction, and extra tankiness, all of which benefit ** However, the regeneration and pure health of is usually better than . Only get , if you use a build that relies on cooldown reduction or need that extra magic resistance. * is good too since it gives you a bunch of HP, faster clearing and more Tenacity. * offer a lot of health regeneration without any life steal, even more when and are taken into consideration. With it, Mundo's health regen will outpace the health cost of . * Be wary of buying too many health items like or if the enemy team has a , as can make quick work of your health. ** However, this counter loses its effectiveness if you build magic resistance. Mundo with and will have around 120 magic resistance. * Stacking health and getting an can greatly boost your damage, synergizing with , as well as increasing your survivability. * Attack speed items or critical chance items ( / ) greatly increase damage output with . * paired with offer a lot of valuable stats - health, armor, magic resist and attack speed. * Magic Penetration is overall more useful to than ability power, because gains no benefit from ability power since its damage is based on enemy health, but still deals magic damage. or are all superb choices for anyone wanting to increase the damage output of Mundo's Cleaver and Burning Agony. Jungling Recommended builds Countering * Debuffs from , and can be an extremely effective counter to and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good one of these three should always be available in team battles. ** is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as , , , and . * Don't stack health when facing , as it increases his damage from . Category:Champion strategies